If I Fall
by DarKBecomesHer
Summary: This is my first published story, so I hope all goes well. Any comments or reviews would be welcome. Even if they are negative. Basically, this is a story about what if. What if Harry wasn't the only one to survive Voldemort that dreadful night? What if there wasn't just The Boy Who Lived, but a girl, as well? Different version of each of the books.
1. A Day to Remember

*Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, plots, details, or anything associated with the makings of the original Harry Potter. All rights got to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Scott," Jennifer sighs. "I just don't feel comfortable leaving Kaitlyn alone with the Potters while we go out and have fun. Isn't the some kind of rule book that states what not to do as a parent?" The pretty blonde woman was standing in front of a mirror putting the last accessories to her outfit for the night, the only functioning mirror in the whole house, as a result of their year old daughter's obsession with broomstick flying.

Scott Grey walks up behind his wife and wraps his arms around her waist, having to bend a little at the waist on account of the gap in heights between the two. "Jen, stop worrying about everything. Kaitlyn's our first child. It's natural to feel overwhelmed. Keep this up and you'll have gray hair before you're thirty," he laughs and steps away as she swats at him. "Besides, I've known the Potters for years. James and I grew up together, you remember. We went to Hogwarts together. I would trust him with my life."

"Yeah, but…."

"No buts. Kaitlyn will be fine. And from what I've heard, she's taken quite a liking to Lily and James' son, Harry. She'll be plenty entertained – probably won't even miss us." He steps away from his wife and resumes folding his tie, ready to go out for the first time in nearly two years.

Little did they know, it would be on this night their lives changed forever. For tonight was the night a certain Dark Wizard would enact his revenge on the Potters. Leaving more than one child lost and marked eternally.


	2. Everything Changes

2. Everything Changes

"You don't know what's best for her. You're mixed up in _that _lot. You always believed in standing up for what you wanted, and look where that got Lily and James. Not to mention countless others who are looking to you for guidance and leadership. What they don't realize is they have some crackpot old fool telling them what to do!"

"If I remember correctly, Jennifer, you were once a part of _that _lot, too."

It was not uncommon for Kaitlyn Grey to wake up to the sounds of her parents screaming. However, a new voice was added into the fray today, one she didn't recognize. Unbelievably, he was holding his own against her mother, his calm voice portraying only one emotion – disappointment.

Kaitlyn knew because she had herself witnessed that tone many times. It often followed mysterious happenings that someone had yet to explain to her. Such as the time she "convinced" the neighbors' boy, Riley, to jump of the roof of their shed in the backyard. One minute he was arguing with her, and the next, he was walking – seemingly of his own free will – towards the shed. He then proceeded to climb the shed, jump off the roof, and break his arm. Somehow, she was fixed with the blame, and hadn't been able to play with him since. No one wanted to play with her anymore.

She was brought back to reality by the sound of her mother screaming. "OH, NO YOU DON'T! YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" The screams were cut off as her door opened, revealing a peculiar looking man and her mother behind him, seething with anger.

The man proceeded to walk into her bedroom towards where she sat in her bed. He _was _a very strange looking man. Very tall and imposing, he had a beard that was the exact shade of pure snow and flowed down to his stomach. He was dressed in robes that seemed to shimmer as he walked. On his nose perched glasses that covered the most brilliant blue eyes – eyes that Kaitlyn had only seen once before, looking in the mirror. By looking at him, Kaitlyn had the strongest urge that he was not from this part of her world. This world of constant fighting and loneliness and hurt and tears. He would take it all away, she was sure of it.

He had reached the end of the bed, and just stood there for a moment, gazing at her, seemingly at a loss for words. "Hello, Kaitlyn, my name is Albus Dumbledore. And I am here to explain many things. The first being – I am your grandfather."


	3. Albus Dumbledore

3. Albus Dumbledore

"You're my what?" Kaitlyn stares, disbelief coloring her voice.

"I'm your Grandfather. And if you look at me, you'll know it's true. Trust me child, I'm here to make everything better." Albus takes her hand in his and stares into her eyes, eyes the exact color as his, as if he could will her to understand by his look alone.

And suddenly, she knows, deep down. She knows he is her Grandfather. She couldn't explain it if she tried. It's as if she can see into his mind, knowing the thoughts and images.

"Okay." She says quietly and waits for more. Ignoring the scorching glare her mother gives her, she gazes at her Grandfather. "Tell me more."

Albus blinks rapidly, recovering from her sudden acceptance, when her mother finally interrupts, no longer able to keep her mouth shut.

"No, no more." She moves into the room, pointing a finger in Albus' face. "You will never speak a word to my daughter again. Do you hear me? This will be the last time you come barging into my life. You've done enough damage already. Can't you see?"

Instead of getting angry, Albus maintains his cool demeanor. Softly, he begins to speak, "And when the letter arrives? What then, Jennifer? You know it's coming. You can't possibly hide her away from this forever. Just because you made a choice, doesn't mean she will want the same things."

"She is barely eleven years old. It is my job to make her choices for her, and this is one that I will stand by as long as I am living. You are not taking my daughter's future away from her."

"You're right, Jennifer, I'm not. You are." And with a swish of his robes, he leaves the room.


End file.
